Forbidden Love
by MinxBubbleOo
Summary: What happenes when everyone you love is taken away from you and you end up in an orphanage?...Sora Tsukada never asked for any of this, he just wanted to be loved by his older brother...SoraxLeon Yaoi Incest later Dont like dont read and side SoraxRiku.
1. Chapter 1

**Never forgotten~**

**Hello to all the people out there who have braved to read one of my stories...well this one xD This is a lovely commision that i am doing for one of my best buds SiaraFarie, shes so awesome!! So its gonna be a chapter Fic and yes it does get happier...This is my first attempt at both LeonxSora and Incest...yes you heard right, INCEST!! Don`t like don`t read... and to those of you out there who do read, please leave a comment. When you don`t i really don`t feel like carrying on the story... So enough ranting on with the story... HERES TO YOU SIARA WUV YOU!! **

**Oh and everyone give a wonderful round of applause to my new Beta xXxSmidgexXx!!**

**Disclaimer...Dont own nuthing...some other rich guy does...**

**Warning: Yaoi Incest later...Death in this chapter...**

**Smidge:Yay…overwrite!...J`adore~**

**Enjoy!!**

...;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;...

I always wondered what love meant.

Was it something you felt for everyone? Was it something you kept for one person very special to you? And if so how were you meant to show someone you loved them? And most importantly how did you say goodbye to love...and those you love?

They always told me it wasn't my fault that it could have happened to anyone. But why did it have to happen to me? I never understood love until it was taken away from me at the age of six.

It was a dark wintery night and my elder brother was looking after me while our parents were out at a friend's gathering. I never understood why they wouldn't let us go? Some called it fate that we were lucky to have been at home on that dreadful night. But I would never call it luck, to have the ones you love taken away from you is never luck, it's more like tragedy.

But when that call came through at 11 pm to tell us that our parents had been in a fatal accident and were killed on the spot, it was like a shard of glass had been stabbed through my naive heart.

At first I never understood that I wouldn't ever see my parents again, and it wasn't until I was hugged by my tearful older brother as he cried for the first ever time in front of me that some news sunk in. I knew that something wasn't right, but I didn't think it could have been something so terrible.

To have your beloved parents stolen away from you by the clutches of death was one thing, but at least it brings you closer to the ones you love. To your remanding family...well not if you only have one elder sibling left. Not if you're a poor family living in the slums of the city. Not if you're a six year old nobody.

After everything had sunk in about what was happening around me, all I could do was hold on dearly to the only stronghold I had left. My older brother; but to see someone who was always so strong, always so calm, break down in front of you and cry for days wasn't something a six year old could handle easily. It was rather scary.

The funeral happened and it wasn't flash, but when you spend the whole time buried in your brother's arms you don't really notice. All you notice is the silence of death and the haunting sounds of muffled cries.

As a small six year old child, I then imagined that as my parents weren't coming back, I would live happily on with my brother. But even that was not to happen; I never understood both the concept of money and how important to love it was. But at my seventh birthday I would.

Why was it every happy occasion had to be ruined for me? Why did my brother have to choose that day to tell me that I had to leave? Why did he have to pick that day...All I wanted was to spend it cradled in his warm arm`s. He always felt so warm and loving. And on those harsh cold nights when the memories would come back to haunt me, he would always be there to cradle me to sleep. At least he always used to...

He said it wasn't my fault that I was being sent away. It never was my fault. But then why did I feel as if I had done something wrong?

I begged and pleaded for him to let me stay with him, but nothing would change his mind. He told me that in two days a car would come and take me to an orphanage so that I would get a new good life.

I screamed and yelled saying I didn't want a new or good life, I just wanted a life with him... a life with the one I loved.

That was the last thing I ever said to my brother, because after that he left me, tears streaming down his face and a bag slung over his shoulders. He never even said goodbye. He just left.

Two lonely days I spent curled up in the front room of our house, crying to myself, asking to whoever would listen what had I done wrong?... but I never got a answer.

And after two days, just as my brother had said a car turned up to lead me to my new good life. What life could be good if it wasn't spent with your family? Even if none of them wanted you...

I kicked and screamed, telling them to leave me and that they were all evil to have taken my brother away from me. But as a seven year old, I wasn't strong enough to withstand them and I was hauled into the car to be taken away from everything i had known, everything i had loved.

After being taken to my new prison, they allocated me a room, clothes, everything they said I would need to be happy.

And that was how I would spend the next few years of my life, in a cheery, new, happy...prison. Hoping that soon my brother would return and take me back, saying how much he was wrong and how much he loved me, but that never happened...

My name is Sora Tsukada and this is the story of my forbidden love for one who I thought I had forgotten...

...;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;...

**Right so there it was, hope you all enjoyed my very sad starting chapter. i Might get the next chapter up in a couple of days...depending on how many reviews i get. **

**Love ya all...well the reviewers i do xD**

**Smidge: she means everyone…really **

**Minx out!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there all. thanks to all the awesome people that reviewed, you all rock!! Here is the second chapter of Forbidden love, the one where our story really begins. To all that read this chapter, please review otherwise my friend Siara might die from a hernia xD!! WUV YOU SIARA!!**

**Warnings: Angst...**

**Smidge: Er…YAY!...**

**Disclaimer...Dont own anything**

**Enjoy!!**

...'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''...

"SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORA!!" The cries of his name echoed through the empty hall of the orphanage that had become his home over the last few years. It wasn't large and full to the brim with children, most kids get adopted by the age of ten... and most of them had. Except Sora, no one wanted to adopt him. Not that he wanted to be adopted either. He didn't want to be a part of a family he didn't love.

"I'm here Olette!" he called, it was his turn to sweep and mop their sleeping hall and he was hiding to dodge the job. But he was rather bored with hiding.

"You won't believe what happened!" her excited cries were almost piercing and rather harmful to ones ears, but that was Olette... overly loud. She came tearing round the corner only to stop suddenly. Where was Sora? He wasn't anywhere she could see. "Sora?" there was a faint chuckle and a thump as Sora jumped down from the rafters where he had hidden himself.

"Over here" he called. The bouncing orange brunette spun to face Sora and practically flew over to him.

"You won't believe it!!" She cried once more, "Today is the happiest day of my life!!" Sora sighed as he was glomped and tackled to the ground by Olette, either Olette had finally been asked out by Pence or she had been adopted. And he was going with the second one, Pence had always maintained that he wasn't in to girls, he was into video games.

"What happened Olette?" he managed to choke as he was being slowly crushed to death.

"Today...I...and...them...it...happy!!" Sora sighed; he was hopeless at deciphering girl talk.

"Today... yeah that's as far as I got...can you say it again...but in English this time?" Olette took one deep breath and pulled herself up off Sora,

"Today I was interviewed by a family and...and...they said they wanted to adopt me!!" once more Sora found himself choking, but this time it wasn't because he was being crushed. This time it was because the last of his friends had been adopted. Now it was just him.

"T-That's great Olette..." he squeaked hoping she wouldn't be able to see it was a lie. "When are you...ya know leaving?" Olette squealed once more, completely missing that Sora was upset and jumped up off the ground to bounce around the room.

"They said they wanted to take me home in like the next two days!! They really love me Sora! Me!"

"That's great..." he whispered, he didn't know how she could think that anyone but her real family could love her. But obviously she thought they could. He never thought about the orphans that didn't even know their family.

"Oh Sora" she cooed, her eyes filling with water, "They are so kind and caring and...and" Sora could bare to hear anymore of this. He grunted his congratulations to her and charged off down the hall. He had to get used to being on his own now anyway. Seven years he had spent in this place, seven years they had tried to find him a new family and seven years he had ruined every chance of starting a new life. But that didn't matter to him. He had met new friends and started a new school and for a while it had been an okay life, but then all his friends he had made in the orphanage had slowly got adopted.

He still saw them at school and they were all still really close, but nothing could stop the small distance that had carved itself into their friendship, a small awkward crack that a family seemed to bring. It was said that no one wanted to adopt a kid over ten because they weren't small and cute anymore and people could treat them as their own little baby. And Sora began to hope that one day they would just let him go and he could go far away and start completely anew by himself, without any new family.

"Sora?? Sora??" Olette was searching for him, but he didn't want to be found. Not when he was so close to tears. He was losing everyone again. He'd run outside into the garden of the orphanage and had hidden himself in the old ancient tree that stood high above the ground. He had some things to think through before he came back down. But those things took longer than he expected to ponder and when he'd awoken from his trance he noticed that it was already getting dark and that he should probably go get dinner.

"Tomorrow's another day of school...another day of this pathetic life...Why did you have to leave me in this place? It's been so long… You're starting to fade; I'm starting to forget everything about you. Your eyes, your smile, your everything...except your warmth. You were always so warm. Until you left" He sighed and slid down from the tree; maybe he could take a day off tomorrow and not go to school. He really didn't want to sit through Olette going on about her new family. "What makes them so special anyway?!" he hissed. Kicking a loose stone as he leisurely walked back to the hall, "They come in and think that they can erase our old lives and make everything all better. Well they can't!!"

He never used to be this bitter, he used to love life. He used to love it, up until all his love left him; Leaving him to be an empty bitter shell. He made his way back into the hall, but instead of going to dinner and having to talk to people he went straight to bed, saying he didn't feel well. And he spent the night curled up in his bed, trying to forget the memories that haunted his dreams.

...'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''...

**So there it was, hope ya all liked it!! i'll try to update as quick as i can...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**Smidge: //.O Loved *cries***

**Tanks all!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yawn..hiya everyone, sorri it has been like forever! since my last update...i can only really put it down to lazyness xDD but dont hate me...pwease =) anywho here da third chapter of Forbidden Love..and yus there is loads more, so i shall be putting more chapters up xD!! and this is dedicated to all those reviews out there who REVEW hint hint xD and to ma buddy Sira, who is pestering me to write more, Luv ya!!**

**Disclaimer...too tired to own anything**

**Warnings: i dont know**

**Enjoy**

**...LINE...**

"Sora?" his sapphire blue eyes fluttered open and were met with a pair of concerned brown ones. It was his orphanage mother, Stephanie. "How are you this morning? Do you feel well enough to go to school?" she put one of her worn callused hands to his forehead to see if he had a fever.

"I think I'll be alright..." he muttered, pushing her hand away. He didn't like to be mothered.

"Well alright...but if you don't feel well at school you just come right home okay." She looked him firm in the eyes and he nodded, rolling his eyes in exasperation. He pulled himself out of his bed and off to go get ready for another day at school. He went to Destiny Wood High School, it was the poorest dirtiest school in the district, but it was all that the orphanage could afford to send their children to. So it became Sora's school and the one that his friends went to also. Even after they got adopted, they still maintained that they wished to stay together as a group. His best friends Hayner, Pence, Olette, Roxas, Sifer, Fujin and Ruijin. They were all a bunch of misfits and trouble makers, but they were all as thick a mud and would never rat on each other. They were all practically family, that was until they all got new ones. Once he'd showered and gotten into his clothes, his school couldn't afford uniforms. He headed off to the dining hall to get some breakfast, still not really in the mood to socialise with anyone at the moment.

"Sorwa" he felt his pant leg being tugged on and he looked down to see a little boy grinning up at him. "Goood morwing Sorwa" he smiled and ruffled the sheepish blonde locks of the little boy as he greeted him.

"Hey there Thomas, what can I do for ya? " Thomas beamed up at him; Sora was like his elder brother. And even though Sora tried not to get close to him because he knew that Thomas was bound to get adopted, he couldn't really help it. The kid was adorable.

"I jwust wanted to sway good morwing to yow"

"Well good morning then" Sora replied picking him up in a piggy back, "You heading off to get breakfast too?"

"Yip" came and excited reply, "Cwan I eat wif yow?" Thomas was kinda the little shy kid of the orphanage and he got picked on by other kids his age, so Sora looked out for him.

"I suppose..." the only thing Sora worried about was when he leaved, who was going to be there to look after Thomas? They usually gave you the choice to leave the Orphanages at the age of 15 so he didn't have long to go and boy was he going. They continued on to the hall and got themselves some breakfast, Sora only feeling like a slice of toast and Thomas volunteering to eat the rest of Sora's food. "Here you go" Sora said sliding his food over to Thomas as they sat down at a table. Sora didn't have long anyway till he had to head off to school, so a light meal was fine. He was so glad that his meal was going to be a quick quiet one with Thomas that he let his guard down and didn't notice until it was too late that someone else had joined them at the table.

"Where did you go last night Sora?" Sora nearly choked on his toast as he noticed for the first time Olette sitting beside Thomas.

"Oh...uh...I...just...forgot I had...something to do..." he dropped his eyes, hoping that Olette would see that he was lying and it worked thankfully.

"Oh that's alright then...I thought I might have upset you." Sora shook his head as an attempt to tell her that she hadn't and she beamed back at him. "So are you ready to head off to school? I just can't wait to tell everyone the good news..." Sora tuned Olette out by this point, already getting up from his table and waving goodbye to Thomas. He just knew today was going to be the worst day ever, but what he didn't know was today was really the start of his life.

So the two of them started off for school; heading down the hill from the orphanage towards the slums. Destiny Wood High School was located on the outskirts of the slums; most of their friends lived in the slums. Except Roxas, he'd gotten rich Foster Parents. They were joined on the way by Hayner and Sifer, who had inconspicuously come out of the woods together. And Sora and Olette gave them stick for it, they maintained that they had been out there smoking, but the pair knew better than that. And with a bunch of laughs all four of them continued off down the hill.

"So" Olette persisted as they were joined by Pence, "When are you two just going to tell us all that you're going out?" the two in question flushed bright red and started muttering things about not knowing what she was on about, but Olette wasn't going to give up so easily. "Aw come on we all know already, just admit it!" Sora leant round to lean on both of them as they walked,

She's right ya know. You two aint the subtlest of lovers..." both of them turned to him and smacked him hard in the arms. He smiled, even though he wasn't in the highest of spirits today. It was good to have some things back to normal.

"Even I agree" Pence added, pulling out his morning snack from his school bag, "It so obvious to even a guy like me..." there was a silent conversation that went on between the pair and Olette wouldn't stop squealing until finally Hayner got sick of it and clamped his hand over her mouth.

"If we say we do then will you shut up?" Olette's eyes widened and she nodded so quickly most of them missed it. "Fine then...we do" There was one last huge scream and then Olette froze.

"That's so cute...now you don't have to hide it..." she clamped her hands on her cheek in a gasp and began to bounce up and down. "OMIGOODNESS!!" she cried, "I nearly forgot to tell you...wait should I wait for the others?"

"No need here they come now" Pence said through a mouthful of his snack bar. And true enough here came Fujin and Raijin holding hands cooing at each other and Roxas rolling his eyes walking slightly behind the couple.

"Hurry up!" Olette called, "I have some important news!!" Roxas sped up his pace, but the couple was too busy with each other to notice her and leisurely made their way over to the group. Once they were there Sifer scaled them both and everyone except Sora turned to hear what news Olette had. Sora on the other hand walked over to lean on a tree, not really wanting to be part of this conversation.

"I could get adopted if I wanted" he muttered to himself, "I just don't want to..." there were some cheers and cries from the group and Sora guessed they'd heard the good news. He sighed and dropped his head lower towards the ground, this was only the beginning.

"Sora" Roxas cried jogging over to him, "Did you hear? Olette..."

"Yeah I heard" Sora spat, cutting him off mid sentence. Roxas flinched and frowned at Sora,

"Hey are you alright?" he asked, noting the black cloud of menacing aura that surrounded Sora.

"I'm fine, just lay off me!" Sora yelled, pushing himself up off the tree and storming past Roxas. He ran past the group and off down the hill, once more not in the mood to talk about adoption. Why was it everyone acted like it was the most important thing in the world? There were some cries from back where his friends stood, but he didn't stop to answer them. He just wanted to get away. He ran and kept running, even past the very establishment he was meant to be heading to, but that didn't matter. Who was going to miss one little orphan kid? He kept running, head down while he tried to wipe the tears forming in his eyes. He didn't want to cry, not over something so stupid like adoption. Maybe he should have lifted his head, maybe then he would have missed the stranger crossing the road in front of him. But he didn't and he also didn't miss the stranger, thus he went flying across the pavement and so did the stranger. "Ow" he groaned rubbing his back that had thumped rather brutally onto the concrete. He looked up to see what pole he had hit, when he noticed and red haired man laid on the ground a few metres away from him. "Oh Shit!" he cursed, finally realising what he'd smacked into. He scrambled up off the` ground and tore over to the man. "Uh hello? Can you hear me sir?" the man on the ground opened his eyes and shot up into a sitting position.

"Someone call a doctor!" he cried and then began to laugh, "Oh wait I am a doctor..." Sora backed away a little from this man. He'd heard about drug users and how they hallucinate, maybe this man was one of them. The man shook his head, flipping his long red hair around the place and got up off the ground. "No broken bones" he muttered to himself as he shook his clothes clean, "No internal bleeding and no concussion..." he froze and then went into a full army pose, "Wait! I must check the other patient!" his gaze locked onto Sora and he charged over to him. "Young man, are you bleeding internally? Do you have and fractures or breakages...any slight concussion?" Sora shook his head at all of these questions, just wanting to get away from this weirdo. "Well alright then..." the red head looked him over and then frowned, "Too young to work...too old to be a mother's babe... shouldn't you be in school?" Sora's eyes widened and he scrambled away from the man, was this man one of those snooty truant officers?

"I was just...I am..." he turned to run when a hand clamped down on his shoulder and he was spun round to face the man.

"Now just wait a minute, you can't just run into someone and then run off without even exchanging names...My name's Reno, what's yours?"

"Sora..." Sora whispered. He really wished now that he'd just stayed and listened to Olette blab on about her new family.

"Well Sora nice to meet you" Reno said shaking one of his hands, "You'd better run along off to school then. Don't want to be late!" he pushed Sora off in the direction he'd come from and turned and headed off down the road whistling a merry tune as he went.

"What a weirdo..." Sora muttered, "Oh no school!!" he quickly tore off in the direction of the school, even though he didn't really want to talk to his friends. But he supposed that he should apologise to Roxas.

**...LINEAGAIN...**

**Well there is was, hope ya liked it and ya...please leave a review and tell me what you think, i do appreaciate it...i really am sorry bout the lateness, insperation hit me on another story and i just had to write it, still am actually and hope you all out there shall look forward to my CloudxLeon sequel cause its so kawaii xDD!!**

**Thnx again all =) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! me again =) heres da next chapter, for Siara who is quite scary when FF deprived xD!!! anywho...here it is!!!!...i dont really have anything else to say =)**

**Disclaimer: Dont own anything,**

**Warnings...read and find out**

**Enjoy!!**

**...LINE...**

Sora loitered outside the gate to his school, not really wanting to enter inside. But after about ten minutes he finally decided to muster up the courage and go to his class. If anyone asked him where he'd been, he decided to tell them the truth. That he ran into a stranger literally and had to help them back onto their feet and set them on their way. It was a plausible story. He took a deep breath and walked inside the gates heading to his classroom.

He wasn't looking forward to what was going to happen next. "At least its maths...Maybe Miss Gainsborough will let me off with a warning..." He sighed; a detention was the last thing he wanted today. Once he reached the classroom he clicked open the door, instantly hearing it fall silent. "Aw shit" he muttered pulling open the door and shuffling inside. What he didn't know was that he'd succeeded in receiving a huge bruise on his head where he'd smacked into Reno, and thankfully that was going to work in his favour. He shut the door and kept his head hung low as he shuffled further into the classroom.

"Sora" Miss Gainsborough said kindly, walking over to him from her desk. "Why are you late?" She wasn't the cruel kind of teacher that people would usually expect to see in a poor school, no she was a sweet kind mothering teacher with long brown hair and the bluest of eyes that sparkled brightly and she always wore pink. She said it brought a little more brightness to everyone's lives. She also had the potential to teach at any school she could choose but once again she'd said that she'd rather teach twenty sweet orphans than 50 stuck up rich kids, her being also an ex orphan. Sora muttered something under his breath that no one not even Miss Gainsborough heard. "Pardon?" she asked.

"I had an accident" Sora muttered a little louder. This earned some laughs from the children in his class and Sora flushed bright red. "Not like that!" he screamed, glaring at his class mates. There was an all round gasp as everyone saw the bruise on Sora's face. "Sora!" Miss Gainsborough cried, "How an earth did you get that bruise?!" Sora frowned, what bruise? He didn't remember ever getting a bruise. He put his hand up to his head and winced as it brushed across a sensitive lump on his head.

"Um that was my accident..." he said, "I accidently ran into someone and hit my head... but I'm okay now..." Miss Gainsborough wasn't convinced by Sora's statement and leant closer to examine the bruise on his head.

"Are you sure? It looks pretty nasty...Maybe you should go see the nurse..."

"No!" Sora cried, "I'm fine really! I'll just go take me seat now..." Sora practically sprinted over to his seat beside Roxas and once there heaved a large sigh of relief. He hated having to visit the school nurse, it usually ended up with him coming back more bruised than when he was sent there. See their school was a poor one, the poorest in fact. So they couldn't afford to hire many teachers, not that there were many students to teach.

If anyone had a choice they chose not to go to Destiny Wood High School. But because of the lack of teachers, the ones who did teach there had to double up duties. So the school nurse was actually their gym teacher...and he really didn't like pussies, no matter how bad the injury Cloud Strife reckoned that it could always be cured with a long run...a very long one, hence his last name...Strife. So to save himself from a long and painful death, he hid his head and waited for the lesson to continue. And thankfully it did, Miss Gainsborough after taking one last look at Sora continued to tell the children about right angled triangles. After about five minutes Sora bit his lip and tapped Roxas, who was sitting beside him on the shoulder.

"Hey Roxas" He whispered. Roxas just huffed at him at shrugged of his hand. Sora sighed and tapped him once more, "Hey I just wanted to apologise for before...Sorry I was just angry, but I shouldn't have taken it out on you..." he still got no acknowledgement from Roxas so he dropped his hand and turned back to face the front, that had failed miserably. But it wasn't long until he could hear some faint laughter coming from Roxas and he glanced over at him, to notice him ginning at him.

"You really are a sap Sora" he said punching him playfully in the arm, "And that was the cheesiest thing I think I've ever heard...don't ever apologise to me ever again..." Sora laughed this time with Roxas, thinking that Roxas was indeed right in saying his apology was slightly cheesy. Now that that was over Sora could go back to his lesson...well what was left of it. He glanced up at the clock and noted that there wasn't really any point in concentrating for the last 10 minutes, well that's what his brain told him anyway. He was sure that his teacher would have told him otherwise. So he spent the last ten minutes pondering about the strange man he'd ran into, and by the time the bell rang he'd come to the conclusion that he'd just had a near death experience with a crazed drug user.

Sora and Roxas left the classroom in silence, Sora still not really feeling in a talkative mood and they were joined by the rest of the group. Olette and Hayner quizzed him on why he'd run away and he'd politely told them to mind their own business...well as polite as Fuck off. And then they'd headed off towards English. Nothing special really happened there, Sora sat with Pence this time, seeing as Hayner and Sifer sat together and Fujin and Raijin were inseparable and Olette had taken his spot beside Roxas, but he didn't mind. He just sat beside Pence and never spoke a word, just staring out the window instead.

"Yo Sora?...Sora?!" Sora shocked awake from his daydream to see all his friends standing around him looking slightly concerned, "Are you with us?" Sora blushed and nodded his head, he hadn't meant to have spaced that much. It was just that, that red headed stranger fascinated him for some reason.

"Are you gonna come and get some lunch?" Olette asked, pulling him up from his seat.

"Mmmkay..." he replied. Hayner laughed and patted him on that back rather hard.

"No need to sound so enthusiastic about it, it's not like we're your friends or anything..." Sora laughed and hit him on the arm equally as hard,

"Glad we finally got that sorted out then..." Everyone laughed as Hayner began to pummel Sora, as he ran for the door. They all swiftly followed and the scene had drastically changed. Sora now had Hayner pinned on the ground in a head lock. They all gasped, no one could believe it. Sora was winning!

"Sora!" Olette gasped, "What? How?" Sora laughed and replied cockily,

"Well looks like I'm just too good for him..." Hayner kicked out and sent Sora flying backwards.

"I tripped" he muttered pushing himself up off the ground, "Bastard took advantage of a man when he's down..."

"Since when are you a man Hayner..." Sora commented dusting himself off as he too got up off the ground.

"I'm more of a man than you are..." this began the fight once more and the two of them ran for the main gate, as the rest followed on after them. They were heading out to get some lunch and probably skip last period, it wasn't a one off thing. They had gym next and no one really wanted to attend, so they usually forced the new rich Roxas to treat them to Sea Salt Ice-creams in the rich district of town.

"Come back here you two!!" Olette yelled as she skipped after the pair who was running down the road. If they didn't stop them soon they would run for miles. "I want to go get Ice-cream!!" Everyone cheered in agreement, it was sweltering today. There was some laughter from up ahead and as they rounded the corner they saw Sora and Hayner all caught up in a thorn bush laughing so hard they were crying.

"Ahaha you should see yourself!!" Sora cried, Hayner who was laughing just as hard tried to pull himself out of the bush,

"You can't talk; you should see your hair! Oh wait it sticks up like that already!!" Sora tried to lunge at him but he was stuck pretty badly. The rest of them came up to the bush and began to laugh at the sight of the two stuck friends.

"Oh this is so priceless!" Sifer said to his boyfriend, "You are stuck there pretty badly aren't you?"

"Shut up and get me out of here!!" Hayner barked. Sifer just laughed at him and went over to Sora. He pulled him out of the bush, which took a lot of pulling and then walked back over to Hayner.

"What was that again? Did I hear you beg for me to pull you out?" Hayner just cursed at him and tried to lunge at him, but he too found himself pretty stuck. "I vote that we should just leave him..." Sifer muttered and everyone but Olette laughed. She was a bit slower on getting when people were joking.

"You can't do that!" she cried running over to him, "That would just be to mean!!" She tried to tug Hayner out herself but didn't have to brute force to pull him out, "Come on Sifer help me!" Sifer sighed in defeat and tugged Hayner out of the bush. Once he got out, Hayner pummelled his boyfriend and then pummelled Sora as well. They both took the beatings, knowing that this would never get settled unless they did and everyone just really wanted to go get Ice-creams now. Once Hayner had sufficed that he was the dominant male...even though in one case he wasn't, everyone began the long stroll off towards back up the hill and then on up another larger one, to the rich district of Radiant Gardens.

**...LINE...**

**There it was, i love the scene with the bush xD its so funny!!! Anywho hope you all review and tell me what you think...pwease and fankyou, next thing for me is to put up my sequel, yays!!!! **

**Adious all Minx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there, Minx here .0. i know i havent updated anything in AGES but eh... its kinda pathetic but i have lyk a major writers block and just cant seem to make anything write itself... so heres an old chapter i have been meaning to upload for ages xD!! enjoy.**

**Warnings: ultimate shortness...**

**Disclaimer...too tired to own anything...**

**EnJoY**

**...Line...**

The group had finally reached Radiant Gardens and were making their way to their favourite ice-cream parlour.

"So Roxas" Hayner teased, "Did you get enough pocket money to shout us all ice-creams?" Everyone laughed but Roxas just blushed and hid his face from everyone. He didn't want to admit it, but from the money that he had received from his foster parents since being adopted he could have probably bought the ice-cream parlour. "Aw come on Roxas, what's the matter? Cat got your tongue? I sure hope that your shouting cause I aint got no money!" Roxas poked his tongue out at the other blonde teen and replied,

"Well serves you right, you need to lose some weight fatty!" this started Hayner off again, but this time it was Roxas who was being chased down the road instead of Sora. Everyone else just sighed in exasperation; they'd gotten rather sick of chasing after Hayner. After waiting 20 minutes for Hayner to stop chasing Roxas and for them to arrive at the parlour; they finally got their ice-creams, curtsey of Roxas and they headed over to their usual spot, a bench right beside the parlour and the park. There were major differences between Radiant Gardens and the Slums and even between the people who resided there. For instance, at the moment the group was sitting beside the ice-cream parlour and the park.

The Slums didn't have a park, only run down, grimy apartment buildings and shoddy shops. And why would you think they would walk all the way to the Radiant Gardens to get ice-cream if the Slums had a parlour? It was sad really, the people from the slums wore old torn clothes, worked endless hours of the day and got paid hardly anything. Whereas the Radiant Gardens citizens wore clean white clothes that seemed to sparkle in the bright sun, along with their clean crisp houses that were all detached; and it was for those reasons that there was some friction between the two segregated suburbs.

Most of the people who occupied the slums envied the people who lived in Radiant Gardens which lead them to despise them; and those that lived in Radiant Gardens thought of the Slums occupants to be nothing more than the dirt under their shoes. There were some that didn't act this way, like Roxas and the nice old man who ran the ice-cream parlour, but these were few in many. But mostly the rivalry was between the schools from the Slums and Radiant Gardens, the Slum kids thought that all the Radiant Gardens High kids were all poofs and the Radiant Gardens teens thought that all the Slum kids were all poor nobodies that shouldn't even be alive. In a way you could have called them segregated gangs, but it was a war only fought with words...Until now.

"Well look what we have here" Pence muttered elbowing Sora, "This is going to be trouble..." Sora looked over to the direction of where Pence was looking and cringed. Here came a whole gang of Radiant Gardens High students and they did not look very happy. Possibly because on a previous occasion the gang had found out that they shared this spot with that particular group, and they did not like to share. Pence passed the message of the incoming trouble onto Raijin, who was sitting the closest to him.

"Yo Sifer!" Raijin bellowed after hearing the news, "Looks like we got some stuck up ass coming our way ya know!" Sifer tore his eyes away from his boyfriend who had being devouring his ice-cream rather interestingly and scanned the up and coming trouble.

"Well" he remarked, "We'll just have to wait and see what they want..." he cracked his knuckles and Hayner grinned and added,

"Yeah...and maybe finally we'll get to kick some of that stuck up preppy ass as well..." Sora gulped in anticipation, he wasn't really a good fighter when put in a real fight. He was a far more superior sprinter. He looked over the group that was nearly upon them, they were all perfect. They all were dressed in their schools uniform, light blue pants and coats and white shirts. And they all had perfect features, their graceful bodies were accented perfectly by their muscles and their facial features were the most eye catching Sora had ever seen. Even though he had met most of these people before, their beauty still always left him speechless. But what amazed him more was the arrangement of different people in one group, there was one kid with bright pink hair, others with nearly snow blonde.

Some were shimmering aqua and even one with bright red...Sora gasped the one with red hair. It couldn't... maybe they were related? But the man this morning had been so nice, and this kid was defiantly not that nice. His name was Axel and he'd been held back in the same year four times, so he was a rather big kid. And he was always very nasty to Sora and his friends, you could say he was like an evil ring leader, and he was the one that Sora hated the most. He always had to pick on how poor he and his friends were, or how they dressed. But what made Sora hate him so much, was the fact that every time Sora saw Axel, he was always brought back to the thought of, it was people like him that caused his brother to leave him, people with money. There was no way that Axel and Reno from this morning could have been related, they were just too different. He shook that possibly from his head and filched as the whole group stopped in front of them. There was less than last time so maybe they wouldn't cause a big uproar today. At least he hoped so.

"You" Axel said striding up to the table, "You are in our spot" Sifer laughed and jumped up off the table to face off with Axel, Hayner Raijin Fujin weren't far behind him also. But they had Axel followers to deal with. The kid with the pink hair and the one with the silver and also a creepy looking purple haired kid came to a stop behind Axel, and Sora noted with a sigh, that this was only the beginning of what was to come.

**...Line...**

**Ha! that was extreamly short xD!! sorri about that but i had to split it otherwise the next chapter would be waaaaay too long so meh... uhum i am trying to find insperation anywhere it will hit me but i just dont know what to continue...if you have anything that you really want me to update now please tell me and then i can focus on it xD... i need all the help i can get, ma brain is broken... please review and i swear i shall update sooner, at least i have a few more chapters of this typed up =D...**

**Laterz!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there! Minx again, Uhum i know really slack updates ae xD!! but well... can i blame it on school? or a busy life? Eh lame huh well here it is anyway TADA!!!  
Thanks to all who reviewed and such, im gonna slowly go over every chapter with ma new Beta... once we get on top of our Homework xD and correct all the oppies i've made xD!! **

**Oh and thankys to My First Ever Flame, you are awesome!!!! i always wanted one of my own and now i have one (Squeals) now all i need is a Riku plushie and my life will be complete =DD **

**Enjoyeth and Review, it makes my insperation flooooow**

**...Line...**

"So?" Sifer said folding his arms, "What are you going to do about it? We were here first..." Axel just smirked and added a rebuttal of,

"Well then you'll just have to be the ones to leave first, you don't belong here anyway. Go back to your slums..." Sora watched as Sifer tensed at Axel's last comment and their face off began; neither of them would back down.

"You're all nothing but Slum scum!" The pink haired one commented, Sora hadn't met him before but already he could tell they wouldn't get along.

"Who are you calling scum?" Fujin yelled glaring the pink haired kid with her death glare, "You can't talk yourself, your nothing better than a stuck up marshmallow!" Their whole group laughed, but the pink haired kid didn't think it was too funny.

"You'd better take that back you bitch!" He yelled, Raijin who was quite protective of Fujin wasn't going to take what this stuck up little Fruit Cake was saying.

"You're gonna pay for that!" he yelled, "I'm gonna kick your head in ya know!!" he launched himself forward to smack the pink kid, but was caught by someone before he could.

"I don't think it's a smart idea to do that," it was the silver haired kid. Sora frowned, he remembered this kid to be Riku, he was a nearly as cocky as Axel but slightly quieter. This didn't mean Sora liked him anymore than Axel, they were all the same…Rich. Hayner who had just been squaring off with the creepy purple haired kid ran at Riku launching himself onto his back.

"Let go of my friend!!" he yelled, hitting him on the back, "And your hair is so fake!!" Riku just smirked, the weight on his back nothing more than a slight annoyance and let go of Raijin.

"There" he said lifting his hands up to grab hold of Hayner, "Happy now!" he pulled Hayner over his head and threw him across the ground, laughing as he watched him sprawl across the ground face down. "And my hair is all natural…"

"Oi" Sifer bellowed as his boyfriend hit the ground with a thump; "You shouldn't have done that!!" he completely forgot about Axel and went into protective boyfriend mode, intending to beat the crap out of Riku. Axel was about to go bail his friend out from a double beating from both Sifer and Hayner who had now pulled himself up off the ground; but he guessed that Riku could take care of himself, and he'd just spotted something he'd had his eyes on for a long time.

He sauntered over to the table where most of the group sat and over to one in particular, a small blonde kid glaring at everyone intently as he watched the fight that was breaking out between Riku, Hayner and Sifer. So was everyone else, but Axel wasn't really interested in them.

"Hey" he said putting on what he would call his sexy grin, "How are you Roxas?" yes Axel knew Roxas and Roxas would have preferred not to have known Axel, seeing as he kept hitting on him. "Long time no see..." He slid down into the seat beside Roxas and tried to initiate more of a conversation, but Roxas wasn't really cooperating...at all.

"I see it hasn't been long enough" he muttered, "Seeing as you still remember my name..."

"Aw" Axel pouted trying to slide closer to Roxas, "I know you're only playing hard to get..." Roxas huffed and slid further away from him,

"No I just don't like you!" he said. Axel frowned at this; his plan wasn't exactly going as planned. He needed to find a new approach.

"So..." he really couldn't think of any perfect conversation starters at the moment, "Do you come here often?" he heard Roxas sigh and knew that that probably wasn't the smartest thing to say, but then what else was there to ask?

"Look would you just leave me alone?" Roxas said getting up from the table, "Just do me a favour and never speak to me again!!" he hissed, "You're nothing but a bully and I don't like you!" he huffed once more and headed over to where Sora was standing, far away from all the fighting.

"Get off me you little runt!" Riku growled as he threw Hayner off him for a second time, only to have Sifer throw a punch at him. Or Hayner throw himself back onto his back. The pink haired kid was trying to help, but he was preoccupied with Raijin and Fujin who both wanted to tear him to pieces.

Sora noted that even the girls had begun to bicker between themselves, Olette and the girl he remembered to be called Namiané and one other who's name escaped him were arguing over whose team was the best. Whilst the creepy purple haired guy had come to a stop right beside him, and that was kinda freaking him out, he really wasn't into fighting.

"Uh..." he said bringing his fists up, "I'll fight...you...I swear I will..." he tried to stop his voice from quavering but this kid just had a freaky aura around him. The purple haired kid just turned to him and glared at him, sending his way a thousand daggers.

"Boo!" he hissed, Sora didn't mean to flinch but he just couldn't help it. He flinched and shuffled away from the scary purple haired kid, still shuddering. He could still hear the chilling chuckles that emitted from his possessed mouth as he shuffled towards Roxas.

"Sora" Roxas hissed, "Keep that freak away from me!" Sora looked over to see Axel sitting where Roxas has just come from and sighed, this was another reason he hated that man. He was overly cocky and annoyingly persistent.

"Why doesn't he just take a hint" Sora muttered. Roxas laughed as they walked over to where Pence was standing, even further away from the fighting.

"Because then it would mean that he had some brains" Both Sora and Roxas laughed as they came to a stop beside Pence,

"How can you laugh at a time like this!!" Pence hyperventilated, "Look what's happening!!" Sora knew how to deal with this, Pence was more of a computer violence guy.

"Pence" he said flinging one of his arms over his friend's shoulder, "It's alright Sifer and Hayner can handle themselves and well you know what Olette's like..." Pence gulped and began to shake, his teeth chattering together loudly,

"I-It's n-not t-t-them...I'm worried about!!" he pointed to where both Axel was striding towards them. "It's me!!!" He went to turn and run but Sora held him from doing so,

"Aw come on I know you don't mean that!" Axel slid over to beside Roxas and tried to pull off some more of his smooth moves.

"Oh yes I do!" Roxas spat, "Now leave me and my friends alone!!" Axel frowned; this wasn't working out for him, he was sick of flirting and waiting for Roxas to come around to his point of view. So he decided that either he was going to take what he wanted by force...or he was going to hurt someone.

And he knew just who was in his sight line of pain at the moment, that annoying brunet standing beside his Roxas. He grabbed Roxas by his shoulder rather brutally and pulled him away from the other two standing beside him. "Ow let go of me!" Roxas screamed,

"NO" Axel responded pulling him over to a tree. He slammed Roxas up against it and leant his tall lean body down over him. "I'm sick of chasing after you. Say you'll go out with me or someone is going to get seriously hurt..." he smirked his sly grin down at Roxas only to have it battered aside by Roxas' death glare.

"Do your worst" Roxas hissed, "I'll never go out with someone like you!" he shoved Axel off him and ran over back towards Sora and Pence. "Run!!!" he cried to them, "I think I pissed him off!!" Both Sora and Pence gulped and tore off away from where Axel stood silently combusting, his face now turning that same colour as his hair.

"Sifer, Hayner!" Sora cried, "HELP!!!!!" Axel had by now started off after them, the look of death plastered on his face. And both he and Pence were petrified. "Fujin, Raijin assistance!!" everyone stopped their fights to see what Sora was on about, only to see him and the other two being chased by Axel.

"Oh shit" Sifer muttered loosening his grip on Riku's collar, "Why can't they just stay out of the way...stupid uke's" he ran off after them leaving Hayner to finish the fight with Riku. But it wasn't long until Riku threw off Hayner and Hayner gave up and went off to help his boyfriend. Riku saw that his pink haired acquaintance was in trouble and went off to assist him, noting that Zexion had strode off to help Axel and that the girls were still bickering.

"Hey ass hole!" Sifer yelled chasing after Axel who was still chasing the trio, "Slow down so I can kick your ass!!" Axel just flipped Sifer off and continued running, this earned a laugh from Sifer and Hayner also, who had just caught up to his boyfriend.

"Make way fattie!!" he called passing Sifer, Sifer couldn't help it if he wasn't a sprinter. But he was going to kill Hayner for his comment later, wrestler he was. Hayner had passed Zexion, who had ran a few metres cursed everyone and strode back to the others and he soon passed Axel as well flipping him off happily as he passed him, but catching up to Sora was another story.

As said before Sora was a sprinter, and a good one at that. Roxas was as well and seeing as Pence had collapsed on the ground, hidden behind a tree metres ago, it was only those two that he had to catch up to. "Yo Sora, Roxas wait up!" he cried, "Me and Sife are here to help you!!" Sora and Roxas tilted their heads to look back at him and grinned,

"Great!" Sora cried as they continued to run, "You two stop him and we'll keep running till we reach home!! See ya!!!" They saluted Hayner and kicked themselves into a higher gear, tearing off down the road. Hayner sighed and shook his head; sometimes Sora's cowardliness astonished him. But that wasn't to say he wasn't going to help him, in fact he was looking forward to kicking the crap out of Axel. But as he spun around to face Axel he noticed that both he and Sifer weren't behind him,

"What the?" he sprinted back the way he came, worrying for his boyfriend and pissed that Axel had escaped him. Only to stumble across Sifer lying on the ground slightly concussed, "Sifer!" he cried rushing to his side, "What happened?!"

"Uhgh..."Sifer moaned, "Never get close lined, it hurts..."

"Oh shit, are you alright?" Sifer nodded and whispered,

"But that shit head got away... he headed back to the parlour..." Hayner looked back in the direction that they had come from and growled, he was so looking forward to fighting Axel, but it looked like that was going to have to wait until another day. He lifted Sifer up off the ground and over his shoulder, to support him. And they headed back to the parlour to see if anyone was still there. Once they got back there was only Fujin and Raijin left and they were too busy with each other to notice them arrive.

"Ae you two!" Hayner bellowed, "Pull ya'selves out of each other's mouths for a moment and tell us where everyone went!" Fujin and Raijin broke off their kiss and headed over towards the pair.

"They all cleared out" Fujin said,

"Yeah all ran off ya know!" Raijin added, "That Axel came back and said that we weren't worth even his thought and then they all left..." Sifer laughed hoarsely and muttered,

"He just doesn't like to be rejected, poor Roxas having that creep chase after him..." Hayner joined in laughing and they turned to head back to the slums, seeing as school was now over and Sifer was in no condition to stay out anymore.

"Hey by the way where's Olette and Pence?" Hayner asked noticing the absences of his friends,

"Olette helped Pence head back to the slums..." Fujin said as she and Raijin joined them on the walk back to the slums, "Poor kid practically gave himself a heart attack running away from Axel..." Both Hayner and Sifer cringed; Pence must have been really sacred to have run...he never ran, even in gym.

"Well later I'll go round and see him" Hayner said, "That is after I get you home..." Sifer grinned at him and muttered,

"But that was a bloody good fight..." everyone agreed, but also agreed on the fact that they all wished they could have beaten the crap out of Axel. They continued to walk back to the slums and this time they all shared their stories on the fight that just happened, each having a different part to tell.

**...Line...**

**So there ya go, and sorri to all Axel fans xD he's gonna be ma semi baddy xD but i promise he wont be too bad. I wuv Axel =DDD I promise i really will try to update sooner...it just means i need to write some more new chaps.... X.X more work. and All Review!!!! I'll wuv ya for it!!!**

**Sex and Pies Secret...sex and pies xD!!**

**MinxB**


	7. Chapter 7

**God I actually forgot i had this chapter xD I thought that i'd put it up already!!**

**But i guess life is full of surprises x33 Actually i'm quite proud at the moment, i finally managed to get a spark of insperation for this story and yesterday wrote the most on it i have written in months!!! Wootness!!!  
So expect more from me in the future and lots more DUN DUN DUN action..maybe x33 i finally managed to get rid of that darn writers block and then slump i went through and shall be putting up some more chapters soon, very soon in fact if i gets lots of reviews =D **

**Well thanks for being so patient!!!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN IT!**

**Warnings: Short chapter**

**This is dedicated to Siara, get well soon and Smilebot her pms and reviews always make me smile x33 **

**eNjOy**

**...Line...**

Sora and Roxas had continued running all the way to the orphanage, never stopping for a rest and never looking back.

"Did...any...one...follow?" Sora panted once they did stop at the entrance of the orphanage. Roxas shook his head, too out of breath to answer. Sora grinned and wiped his sweating forehead,

"Well then let's head inside and get a drink..." Roxas shook his head once more and whispered hoarsely,

"No I should call my dad to pick me up...or at least walk back..."

"What no way!!" Sora slapped his head with his hand, "Do you want that stuck up dumb ass who can't take a hint creep following you or worse?!!!" Roxas laughed and muttered,

"Well at least we know where you stand upon the matter..."

"Yeah, just cause he's rich he thinks he can have everything..." Roxas flinched at this comment and Sora realised what he had just said Roxas might have taken offence from...but it was a bit late. "Oh shit I didn't mean... you know..." Roxas smiled weakly and gave Sora a weak wave,

"Yeah I know..." he turned and began to walk off back in the direction of Radiant Gardens, "I think I'll call dad as I walk... see ya later Sora." Sora cursed once more and said a quiet goodbye to Roxas, he hadn't meant to have offended him, it was just he had developed a slight distaste for rich people. But he guessed it was beginning to affect those around him, and that needed to change.

"I don't want to lose my friends for real after all" he muttered heading into the orphanage, "They're the only family I've got left." Even then he didn't mean for there to be bitterness in his voice, but it was hard to hide the feelings that festered deep in his heart. With a sigh he slowly strode up to the main door of the orphanage; just dying to get some food, and head to his bed...no he didn't even have a room of his own, he shared a sleeping hall with about 30 other noisy boys. Who were all younger than him and didn't real respect the personal space rule very well.

He wondered what had happened to Olette and Pence...and Hayner, Sifer, Fujin and Raijin. "I hope they are alright... Last thing I saw of Pence he was collapsing behind a tree... I'm sure Olette's taking him home...but then again it's not good to be out alone in the slums at night..." these thoughts plagued him as he headed to his sleeping hall, "Maybe she'll stay with him tonight, or even get her new parents to pick her up... what if she walks home?" he began to fidget nervously, Olette wouldn't be able to defend herself against well any people, but then again what help would he be? He wasn't exactly the muscle type. "Perhaps she'll run into Hayner and Sifer and maybe even Fujin and Raijin and they'll help her home" he was just about to head out and look for her, knowing firsthand how dangerous the slums could be at night, having run away a few weeks into moving into the orphanage and vouching never to do that again alone; when the very person walked into the hall.

"Oh good you're alright Sora" she said happily, "Is Roxas as well?" Sora ran over to Olette, pleased to see her here and safe, as once said before, these guys were practically like family.

"I'm fine and he's fine...well he was before he stupidly said he was going to walk home and you're fine!...Oh is Pence fine?" Olette raised her eyebrow in suspicion; Sora was never usually this pleased to see her.

"Okay... he is...has dinner finished?" she asked changing the subject, "Cause I'm starving!"

"I don't know, but I am too. Let's go see what we can nick aye" Olette grinned and motioned for Sora to lead the way; if they got caught it meant that he get seen first. And that's what happened, they snuck into the kitchen and the cook caught them as they were stuffing themselves after breaking into the fridge. And Sora was severely reprimanded, seeing as he was already the trouble maker and didn't mind taking the blame. Only after that did they find out that dinner hadn't even been served yet, but they did find out that they weren't getting any and Sora was also told not to lead other orphans astray. So with a lot of laughs they headed out to the old tree in the back yard, both not really hungry anymore.

"Rekon Cloud will be pissed we skipped?" Sora asked already knowing the answer.

"Yep" Olette replied as they climbed up the huge limbs of the tree, "He's gonna make us run like 20 miles or something..." Sora laughed and commented,

"Well at least we'll burn off all that ice-cream!" there was some silence before Olette swung up onto a branch beside Sora,

"Okay what gives? Are you on something? Why are you so happy? What did you do with the real Sora?"

"Nothing" he said wistfully, "I'm just trying to be more positive" Olette frowned and muttered,

"Well don't it's scary..." he laughed once more before they both fell into a comfortable silence, each watching the sun slowly begin to set over the horizon. Little did Sora know that this would be the last time he watched the sun set with his friend, maybe if he did he would have appreciated it more. And it wasn't until two hours later when they were heading inside because all had fallen dark outside did Olette break the news to Sora,

"Sora" she said quietly, "I'm leaving tomorrow, my foster parents want me to move in with them and spend the weekend getting to know each other more..." Sora footsteps faltered but he kept on walking,

"Oh really?" he commented, "When did you learn this?"

"When I took Pence home... My foster parents don't live far from where he does..."

"Oh..." Sora fell silent, not really sure what to say. He wanted to be happy for Olette, but he just couldn't no matter how hard he tried. He stayed silent for the rest of the walk, until they reached the girls sleeping hall.

"See you tomorrow Sora" Olette said, "Please don't be sad, we'll still see each other at school..."

"I'm not sad!" Sora said before he took off down the hall without even saying goodnight.

"Perhaps that wasn't the best time to tell him..." Olette commented to herself as she went to enter the dorm. "I hope he won't be too upset..."

"Don't worry child" Olette jumped at the sound of her orphanage mother Stephanie, "Sora will come around to everything, and to make things even better he has a surprise in store and it's just for him" She smiled down at Olette and pulled her into a warm hug, "Oh how I shall miss you" she whispered a single tear falling down her cheek, "You were practically my own daughter..." Olette let out a small sob and whispered,

"I'll miss you too, as well as everyone else here" Stephanie smiled and pulled Olette away from her hug,

"We'll all miss you two but I think you need a good rest now, you've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow" she kissed her on the forehead and then pulled her into one more hug before she set off down the hallway, wiping her watering eyes. "I shall really miss those two when they are gone" She whispered to herself, all the older orphans were practically like her own children, as well as some of the little ones. But she knew that when she started up the orphanage she'd have to get used to the fact that all the kids she looked after would one day have to leave and start a new family and a new life, and with that thought she carried on with what work was left to be done for the night, her heart now alight with the thought of new life and new beginnings.

**...Line...**

**Sorry about the shortness and lateness -___- i promise that the next chapter will be longer and the next LONGER THAN THAT!! And sorry Siara, i know i promised you something new...but i...kinda...forgotaboutthischaper... (Sweatdrops) **

**Anyway leave a review guys and i shall love you all forever!! Even a flame if you wish, but be warned they shall be used to warm my frozen feet durning the chilly winter nights we're having xD**

**Thats all for now!!**

**mInXoUt!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Minx Here!!**

**See i told you i would update sooner this time annnnd ITS LONGER x33 **

**Hehe well i dont have much to say other than. THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED x333 you are all like love!!!**

**Uhum..ohhh well there is a big surpries coming up in the next chapter, so stay tuned =DD!**

**Disclaimer : I do not owneth xD**

**Warnings : Nothing much. **

**Dedicated to all that reviewed!**

**eNjOyEtH**

**...Line...**

Sora's dreams were no better than usual that night, he was haunted with the images of his older brother's shadowed face as he told him that he had to leave, the sight of his figure disappearing though the doorway, never to be seen again. The sound of his deep caring voice receding until it faded into silence. And the screams of his childhood voice echoing though out the empty flat as he lay there crying all alone... and that was what he was alone, he would be forever more. No one loved him, he had been shown that at the age of seven and no one would ever love him, he was destined to be alone. He woke with a start, his nightmares too much for him at the moment and he sat up and hugged his knees, his whole body shivering as he recalled his nightmares.

He hated them and wished that they would leave him alone, that was his past and he longed to forget it, but it wasn't likely to happen seeing as he could never seem to forget...no matter how much it hurt. After waiting for his shaking to subside Sora decided to go for a walk, seeing as it was 5:30 in the morning, well according to his alarm clock and he had to get up in a few hours to go to school. And weeeeel he was hungry and growing boys need to eat often, so he headed off to the kitchen.

Sneaking down the hallway he cursed many times as he tripped over toys or stubbed his toes on others. But finally after face planting on the ground only thrice he made it to the kitchen. He clicked on the light and instantly cursed himself, he wasn't meant to be up now and lighting up the room was a dead giveaway to getting no breakfast. He flicked it off and shuffled over to the fridge and opened it, the light from inside it lighting up his task. He stole a sandwich and tiptoed out of the kitchen to go find somewhere quiet to eat it. In the end he ended up out on one of the limbs of the giant old tree in the backyard fast asleep still clutching his sandwich.

"SORA!!!" Sora startled awake and shot up from where he lay all mangled in the giant old branches of the oak tree...and fell off.

"Ouch!" he cursed as he hit the ground and something cracked. He heard footsteps approach him and then a cry,

"OH MY GOD SORA!!!" it was Olette and she was screaming. Sora just groaned and pulled himself up off the ground before clamping a hand over Olette's mouth.

"Shush" he hissed, "Not awake yet..." Olette nodded but Sora could see tears in her eyes and sighed, "I'm fine...really what's up... Oh crap, am I late?" Once more Olette nodded and Sora cursed once more and stumbled to his feet. "Kay I'll just go change and then..." Olette never heard the rest of his sentence because he was off inside the hall and down to his bed to grab his clothes.

"But..." she looked down and noticed a small doll that's head had snapped of and smiled, so that's what broke, well at least it wasn't Sora's head... She stood up and made her way to the main gate to wait for Sora, who at the time was rushing around like a blind headless chicken trying to get ready. When he really wasn't even late...Olette just liked to mess him around sometimes because it was amusing. "Well at least his bruise has gone down" she commented as she watched Sora race towards her, "He should be happy about that!" True the bruise on Sora's head had begun to fade, but his head still ached.

"Ready!" Sora came tearing out the main door to see Olette calmly waiting for him at the gate. His face fell and he realised what had just happened. "We're not really late are we?" Olette looked at him ever so innocently and smiled,

"Nope" she answered. Sora growled and Olette just giggled and set off down the road. "Come on" she called, "Don't want to be late!!" Sora cursed that girl to whatever barren land he could and then trudged off down the road after the skipping demon.

"Hey there Sora Why the long face?" Hayner sprung out from nowhere and swung an arm around Sora, "Did Olette make you rush again?" Sora just narrowed his eyes and thought of destructive ways of disposing of Olette whilst Hayner laughed, "Hear that Sife, Sora got punked again!!" There was another set of laughter, this time deeper and Sifer appeared on the road.

"You really are gullible..." Sora glared at him before huffing and replying,

"So...Maybe I like rushing to get ready..."

"Sure"

"Shut up"

"Pfft fine..." They continued to walk, Hayner and Sifer now talking with Olette while Sora walked along behind them looking like DEATH! Minus the cloak... They were shortly joined by Roxas and Pence who took one look at Sora, cringed and then joined in the conversation happening with the others.

"So everyone ready for certain death?" Roxas commented as their school came into view. There was a collective groan that emitted from the group as they came ever so nearer to first period gym. Cloud was certainly going to either run them to death or find another painful exercise for them to sweat away to their deaths doing.

"Can't we just go get more Ice-cream?" Pence muttered as they entered the school ground, he didn't enjoy gym at all.

"We could…" Hayner commented, "But we would only end up punishing ourselves more, Cloud said something last time we turned up about special training for the upcoming athletics day between our school and that pansy one."

"Oh yeah I remember that" Roxas agreed, "Well we do have Sora! he can out run anyone" Sora looked up from his death glaring session at the ground and growled, he didn't even know what the conversation was about, he just heard his name.

"Leave me alone" he hissed, "You are all out to get me" Everyone laughed at his paranoia, but their happiness was cut short as a booming voice yelled,

"Nice of you all to turn up this morning" All eyes widened and mouths hung agape as Cloud's shadow loomed over them all and caused them all to shiver in fear. "You had better be thinking about turning up for my class or you shall all regret it, we only have a week and a bit before Athletics day and none of you are ready to…win"

"Do we have to win?" Pence mumbled thinking no one would hear him, but Cloud had ears and eyes like a hawks and he glared at Pence and hissed,

"If you like to live then yes" Pence gulped and shuffled back into the group to try and hide from Cloud's piercing gaze.

"Um so Sir" Olette quired, "What exactly are we competing in again?" Cloud's gaze shifted from Pence to her and she flinched under his intense stare.

"Athletics day… Sprinting, javelin, high jump, long jump, discuss, shot put, relay… and today we start training…" he sneered at everyone. "Go change and then run me ten laps of the field as a warm up" everyone's mouth hit the ground they were all nearly collapsing onto.

"No way?!" Sora breathed, he didn't feel up to running after the crap night's sleep he'd had.

"For you mister Tsukada, you will keep running. I expect you to have completed 20 laps in after your first ten in fewer than 10 minutes; you need to be in top shape for all the sprinting races." Okay now Sora was nearly passing out. He cursed loudly in his head and stormed off to the changing rooms, he was debating sprinting his way home with a mysterious illness, it could work…maybe.

"You Sifer are going to work on Javelin throwing after your laps, GO!" Sifer actually cursed at him before turning and striding off towards the changing rooms too. "Hayner your on Discuss" Hayner sighed and followed Sifer, muttering things like,

"This is shit" and others, Cloud merely ignored him and carried on dishing out orders.

"Olette high jump, Fujin Long Jump, Raijin Shot put…and Pence you're the water boy, I can't risk any losses and you are a sure in loss…so you do not compete. The warm up laps are also to get you in shape for the team relay, go on you will be back here at lunch training if you do not complete everything I set you!" The rest of the group groaned but Roxas stared up at Cloud and then frowned,

"Uhm excuse me" he asked, "But what am I doing?" Cloud glanced down at him and then sighed,

"Oh yes you…same as Sora, you're our second best runner so we'll need you too" Roxas huffed and death glared at Cloud, he was second best to no one!

"Well fuck you too" he muttered storming off to the changing rooms to change; now he was pissed. Sora swiftly got changed into his uniform and then ran out to go begin his warm-up laps; any one even if they were a blind deaf hippo could see that Cloud was in an extremely pissy mood so he didn't want to make it any worse. He sprinted across to where he would start and then began to run around their sports field, although it could hardly be called so for it was hardly a field at all. It was never watered in fact it was slowly just turning into a dirt field, thus meant because there was barely any grass it was never mowed so students had to pretty much guess where they were meant to run. Their school couldn't afford to have a proper running track like Radiant Gardens High so everyone just had to make do.

"…Stupid Athletics…" Sora muttered to himself as he ran, "…Stupid Teacher…" His grumbling continued as he ran, seemingly forgetting about the task and concentrating instead on his inner ramblings. So before he knew it he'd done his 10 laps and then even made a substantial way through his other laps a very substantial amount…and it was then when he realised it his energy and strength drained completely and he nearly collapsed down on the track.

"Sora!" Sora flicked his head round to see Roxas catching up to him, "Hey are you alright?" he stopped beside Sora, who was struggling to stay on his feet.

"Uh…Yeah…How many?" Roxas sat him down and crouched down beside him to try and stop him from passing out.

"We'll you've overlapped me heaps and after the first 10 and then….we'll I think you should have stopped ages ago Sora!" he looked around himself desperately for anyone that could help him get Sora out from the heat. "Oh Sora weren't you counting! You must have nearly hit like 40 laps and in this sun too!!" Sora groaned and clutched his head with his hands, he felt so sick… He had a tremendous headache and his whole body was going cold and distant and he couldn't manage to focus on anything around him not even Roxas.

"Oh Roxas I think I'm gonna hurl…" he groaned swaying on the spot. Roxas flicked his arm over his shoulders and began to drag him off towards the changing rooms. He needed to get Sora out of this heat, NOW!

"You twat Sora" He hissed as he dragged him, "Where was your head?!" Sora groaned and swung his head around to glance up at Roxas. His head? Well he didn't know where it was, hence why he was in this situation.

"Ugh…it uh" Sora's body wrenched and he felt vomit rising in his throat, but he managed to hold it back. "I…don't…ugh"

"You two!" Roxas froze as Cloud's voice rang out over the field towards them. "Just where are you going?" Roxas turned to face him and he noticed the sate Sora was in. "What happened to him?" he asked jogging over to where they were.

"Mild sunstroke I think" Roxas answered and Sora just groaned as an input to the conversation. Cloud's brow contorted into a scowl and he growled at the pair.

"Well then get him out of the sun and into the sickbay before he passes out. I need you both in top shape for the competition, not half dead." Roxas rolled his eyes but neither the less answered him with a,

"Yes Sir" and turned back to carry Sora to the sickbay. "Dick head" he muttered and Sora let out a little chuckle, no one really like Cloud's attitude towards teaching. But in reality he wasn't a bad guy, he was just really REALLY competitive. Roxas carried Sora into the sickbay and laid him down on one of the beds. "You really need to start paying attention Sora" he said catching his breath, "One day you'll be too lost in your other world and end up killing yourself" Sora who was only a few seconds away from unconsciousness laughed hoarsely.

"I'll take your advice into consideration" he whispered, "And...get…back…toyou" and with that Sora fell into unconsciousness, utterly and completely exhausted.

"Sora" Sora woke to see a blonde blur above his head.

"Wha!" he sprung up and everything spun, "Ugh where am I?" he groaned and grabbed hold of his head.

"In the sickbay" Sora turned and saw Cloud sitting beside him holding what must have been a puke bucket. "How are you feeling now?" he asked putting a hand up to Sora's forehead. Sora gasped, was this really Cloud? It couldn't be?

"Uh…uh…better" he offered. Cloud nodded and got up from his chair to return with two tablets and a glass of water.

"Take these" he said handing them to Sora, "You'll need to stay here and rest for a while, Sunstroke can be quite serious" Sora nodded, he was in a state of disbelief. Seriously was there an alien invasion for Cloud was actually being nice to him!

"O-okay thanks" he muttered. Cloud grunted at him and walked off towards the exit.

"Oh" he said turning back to Sora and narrowing his eyes, "And don't think that this gets you out of next time, you'll need to get stronger and fitter if you're going to win your races. So next time it's double the laps" and with that he left, leaving behind a perplexed Sora, so much for the new Cloud.

"Well at least he's back to normal…" he muttered before taking the pills and downing the water. After that he closed his eyes and went back to sleep, just wanting to rest for a while, still feeling exhausted.

**...Line...**

**Well there it was, hope you liked it. See Cloud's not that bad xD he just likes to win. **

**Please review, oh and if at anytime you find like some spelling mistakes that i've missed. just tell me where and i'll go fix them kay x3**

**Till next time, **

**MinxB x3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kay I'm Sorry. I lied T____T There is a surprie in the next chapter... I had to cut this chapter sorta in half, Sorry! But on the plus side, i havent struck a too bad writers block yet, so there are many chapters ahead!!**

**Anywho, heres another chapter!!! Thanks to all that have reviewed!!**

**Disclaimer : Wish i owned but dont**

**Warnings: Nothing **

**EnJoY**

**...Line...**

So the rest of the day passed without anymore incidents. Sora spent the next two periods in the sick bay resting and thankfully being left alone. He didn't think he could handle anymore Cloud time. And then after that he attended his English class and didn't pay attention at all to it, so time passed quickly and before he knew it, it was lunch.

"So what do you guys wanna do for lunch?" Hayner asked as they exited their English class, hands tucked behind his head and staring up at the sky.

"Somewhere where there's not sunlight" Sora muttered holding his temples; he still had a huge headache from this morning. Everyone laughed at his comment, but Sora didn't think it was too funny. He was serious.

"How about under the tree then?" Olette offered.

"Mkay" Sora said. They all agreed on the tree and set off to go sit under it and eat their lunch. Well everyone but Sora would, he forgot to pack some thanks to Olette.

"So what are you all gonna do this weekend?" Pence asked through a mouthful of his sandwich.

"I'm going out with my new parents!!" Olette cried happily and Sora ground his teeth together. He knew he should have felt happy for her, but he just couldn't find himself able to do it.

"Awesome" Hayner said, "Me and Sife are gonna go fishing up at Star lake" Everyone stayed silent for a moment, the same thought running through all of their heads and Seifer laughed,

"That could happen" he said with a glint in his eyes. Hayner's smile turned into a frown and he glanced at Seifer. Upon seeing the look in his eyes he flared and struck out at him.

"So not" he growled. Now this caused Sora to smile and laugh, it didn't have to do with families.

"What are you gonna do Sora?" Roxas quired, "Cause if you're free we could hang at my place" Sora glanced at him and tried to not show his emotions through his face. Hang at Roxas'? With his new, rich foster family?

"Or you both could come to mind and we could play video games!" Sora sighed, great now he had to decide whether he wanted to hang with Roxas and his family or Pence and his family.

"Uh…" he scratched his head, he didn't really feel like hanging out with anyone. "I think I…I'm busy this weekend sorry"

"Aw okay" Pence said sadly, "Maybe next weekend" Sora nodded at him but when he glanced at Roxas he couldn't look him in the eyes. Roxas' stare narrowed and he sighed,

"If that's what you want then sure" he huffed and folded his arms across his chest, Sora knew that he knew he was lying, but what was he meant to do. He really didn't want to have to be all civil to the people who took his friend away from him. He kept silent, not sure how to answer Roxas and a awkward silence fell upon the group which only ended when Olette said,

"Sora did you bring any lunch?"

"Nah didn't have any time to get any…" he glared at her and she giggled, it was her fault.

"Do you want some of mine?" She asked handing him an apple,

"Yeah thanks" he said gratefully taking the apple from Olette. He bit into it and savoured the moisture of it as it hydrated his raspy throat. The rest of lunch went by quickly, everyone but Sora and Roxas making the conversation and laughing and joking with each other. Rajin and Fujin had headed out for the rest lunch...and well the day, Rajin saying that he had something to do and well Fujin and him were never apart. Roxas was sitting there worrying about his friend and Sora was sitting there feeling guilty. Funny huh how they couldn't just say that to each other.

Finally the bell rang for the end of lunch time and the group headed off to their last class of the day, Music. Yes once every week they had an allocated period where they were all required to spend time trying to learn how to read music and play an instrument. That would be fine…only the teacher who taught them was just plain freaky. It was their headmaster Ansem and he creeped the hell out of pretty much anyone and was a shit teacher.

"Argh" Hayner groaned, "I hate music!" Hayner had about as much musical talent as a baked potato, so music wasn't at all fun for him. He just couldn't manage to get it at all. Where as Sora was quite good at music, he would sometimes take one of the five guitars they had and sneak outside to play by himself in quiet. It was when Ansem came along and tired to teach him, that he found himself disliking the subject. That man was just so creepy!!

"That's just because you suck at it" Olette commented, "Where as Sora doesn't, you should take lessons from him" she laughed as Hayner glared at her and then glared at Sora,

"Don't look at me like that!" he cried, "I didn't say it!!"

"Yes" Hayner hissed, "But you have the talent" he pounced on Sora and everyone began to crack up, "GIVE ME YOU TALENT!" he cried tugging on his spikes.

"Ow!" Sora cried throwing Hayner off him, "Okay, okay I'll try" He smiled as the rest of the group tried to suppress their chuckles.

"Good luck with that" Seifer smirked as he entered the classroom,

"You'll need it" Pence added cringing. Olette just giggled and walked in with Pence. Roxas just walked right passed with him without even glancing at him and he sighed. It looked like he'd really upset him.

"I talk to him later" he told his conscious. He and Hayner entered the classroom and after a looong talk from Ansem about compound and simple time signatures and what it means to have chords and when they are augmented. Sora finally managed to sneak outside to play the guitar with Hayner.

After an even longer time spent trying to teach Hayner how to play a G chord, Hayner gave up and stormed back inside fuming and Sora was finally left alone in peace. Sora began to strum quietly and hum to himself, he didn't know how he knew this song. He just did. So whenever he got a chance during music he would go out and play it to himself,

"One day we'll die,  
Your love will stay  
As long as mine  
You were all my life" His singing was no louder than a whisper, but a figure standing not too far behind him began to smile. Sora had a amazing voice, when he sung he actually sounded happy. It was about the only time he ever _Truely_ did.

"It was fine to love you  
you'll be on my mind  
It was fine to love you  
Such another real me" Sora could recall this song from his very heart. It was imprinted there from a long time ago, perhaps his parents used to sing it to him. He didn't know, all he knew was that it made him feel happy. As long as he had this song he would never forget them.  
"Say you need me one last time"

"You know you're a really good singer Sora" Sora's song came to a sudden halt as he heard Roxas speak. He spun round and saw him standing right behind him smiling, "You should pursue it when you're older"

"Sure like I would be able to do that" Sora said sarcastically, "An orphan"

"Well maybe later you won't be" Roxas said taking a seat beside him. A silence fell upon them as Sora brooded silently, he didn't like the sound of this conversation. "Sora" Roxas said finally, not looking at him, "I want to see you happy, but… why can't you give a family a chance? You don't have to forget the past to have a future; I still remember my parents and I know that they would be happy to see that someone is taking care of me."

"I don't want a family" Sora said in a monotone voice, "I have one already"

"They're dead Sora" Roxas said pleadingly, "And I don't want to see your future ruined because you're too stubborn to accept people!"

"HE'S NOT DEAD!" Sora cried before realising it, Roxas flinched at Sora's outburst and Sora gasped, "Oh…"

"It's okay Sora" Roxas said getting up, "I know you care for him, but at least think about it next time a family comes to see you" and with that he left, not wanting Sora to see the tears springing up in his eyes. Sora sat there staring at the spot where Roxas had been sitting and groaned, he hadn't meant to burst like that, it was just… Leon was not dead, Sora knew he was out there somewhere and that someday Sora would find him again and he didn't need a new family to help him do that…he would do it on his own.

Sora sighed and rested his chin on the guitar, he was glad it was Friday. It meant he had the whole weekend to sit at home and brood, a whole weekend to just be alone. Before Sora knew it the bell rang signalling the end of school and he looked around him too see everyone running towards the exit, so glad to be getting out of the dump. Sora pushed himself up and returned the guitar back to the classroom before heading outside and off towards the exit.

He saw his friends standing there waiting for him and cringed; he just wanted to walk home alone. He approached them and Hayner yelled at him to hurry up.

"Hey Sora" He said once he got to the gates, "We're going for some ice-cream, wanna come?"

"Uh no thanks I uh am gonna head home" He gave them his trademark sheepish smile and Hayner frowned at him.

"…Okay then, well see ya on Monday then"

"Kay, have a good weekend everyone" Sora faked, smiling at them all. Everyone smiled back at him and bid him goodbye, well everyone but Roxas he just turned and walked off away from Sora, not even saying goodbye. Sora groaned as he watched them leave, he would have to apologise to Roxas sometime, he'd really upset him.

**...Line...**

**Mwahahahaha there it was!! Hope you all enjoyed it! This is like the most i've updated in ages :333 Great isnt it!!**

**Well Please Review and tell me what you think. I love hearing from everyone!! **

**Oh and all copywrite for song goes to Blue Cafe, kol song really My Road. Go forth and listen to it!!!**

**Minx OUT!! **


	10. Chapter 10

**T____T I am soooooooooo sooorry (Hides in the corner and cries) I promised i wouldnt leave updating for ages buuuuuuuuuuuut once again school decided to gang up on me and try to kill me again and i found myself with less and less time to get on and write or update T___T sorry. **

**But alas here i am with another update and a crutial DUN DUN DUN chapter xD Hope you all enjoy it!!!**

**Thanks to all that reviewed or faved I LOVE YOU ALL!!!**

**-This chapter is dedicated to all of you :33...And Kitsune-chan x33-**

**Disclaimer: Dont own**

**Warnings: Uhhhhh dunno read and find out xD**

**EnJoY!!**

**...Line...**

"Good one Sora" he told himself as he began walking towards home. He walked in silence and kept his gaze down on the concrete as he walked, lost in his thoughts. So much so that he nearly had a repeat of yesterday, at least this time he recognised the voice before it came to close and freaked.

"Oh god!" he glanced around himself and saw a tree and…ran for it, scampering up it as fast as he could. He made it just in time, for about three seconds later Axel came striding round the corner, only he wasn't alone. Sora's mouth nearly hit the ground as he watched who came along with him; it was the man from yesterday…Reno! "So they are related" Sora commented as he watched them walk. It figured that Axel's dad was some super crazed druggie; he'd have to be to have Axel for a son. The other person who was with them was a beautiful woman, she was blonde, blue eyed of average height and of a petite build, but she was very curvaceous... in fact they were so big Sora found himself wondering how she was able to keep standing with that kind of weight on her chest. "They're huge!" she giggled and chatted to Reno as Axel stormed along in front of them not looking in the best of moods and Sora couldn't help but wonder what they were doing in the slums.

He strained to try and hear what conversation was being held and managed to catch snippets of what was being said,

"Do we have to?" Axel moaned,

"I'm so excited" Reno's wife cried,

"We're nearly there" Reno said, "Are you sure you still want to?"

"Yes!" She cried,

"No" Axel said. Sora wondered where they were going. People never came to the slums to do anything. He watched as they continued to walk and took the road that he was just about to take that lead to the orphanage.

"WHAT?!" he cried nearly falling out of the tree. They were going to adopt someone! He shuddered, he felt really sorry for the poor kid that they were going to adopt, having Axel as an older brother didn't really sound like a welcoming prospect. Once they were gone he slid down from the tree and hung around it for a little while, he didn't want to have to meet them on the road up there. He had a feeling that Axel might still hold a grudge from yesterday.

After a few minutes he started off towards the orphanage, deciding to take the back way round so too make sure that he missed them. He jumped the back fence to the orphanage and cut across the backyard and into the orphanage. "Phew" He sighed as he ran down to the hall where his bed was, he'd managed to stay out of their way and get back in one piece. He flew down the hall and ran straight into the hall…and froze.

"Here is where the boys sleep" it was Stephanie and she was showing Axel and his family around the place. "Oh and there's one of our older boys Sora" They all turned to look at Sora and he blinked slowly, "Say hello Sora"

"Mfhfhello…" he mumbled throwing his bag down on his bed and running back out of the hall, so much for staying safe.

"Hell…" Reno's wife tried to say hello but stopped when Sora ran out of the room. "He's sweet" she said smiling at Reno.

"Yes and just a little shy" Stephanie said, "Well shall we continue?"

"Sure" Reno said motioning for her to lead the way,

"Okay well the girls sleep next door, now do you know what kind of child you're looking to adopt?"

"A boy!" Reno's wife cried, "A brother for Axel!" Axel's eyes narrowed at the mention of his name and he growled, he didn't want a brother. He was fine now.

"And one not too young, we don't want a big gap between them" Reno said as he leant closer to Stephanie, "And one baby was enough if you know what I mean" Stephanie glanced over at Reno's wife and watched her sing happily to herself and play with her hair. Oh she knew exactly what he meant.

"Okay well lets got see what we've got" She lead them all to her office and began compiling everyone that fit their description.

Sora, once he'd fled from the hall, had instantly ran outside and straight up the tree in their backyard. He hated it when families came round because that meant that someone was going to leave. He hid out there for a good long twenty minutes before he decided the need to eat was too strong for his need to hide so he headed for the kitchen. He snuck all the way there, checking round every corner for any movement before he walked down it and managed to get right to the last hallway before the kitchen without being caught, but his luck ran out when he was forced to try and sneak by Stephanie's office.

"Sora" she called without even seeing him, "Would you come inside?" Sora cringed and sighed in defeat, he'd been caught and there was no way of escaping. He slid into the room and kept his eyes firmly fixed on the ground. "Hello Sora" Stephanie said,

"…"Sora didn't want to be here, he could feel everyone's eyes upon him and it was making him uncomfortable, mostly because one of them belonged to Axel and the other to Reno. He figured that Stephanie wanted him to fetch some poor kid who was going to be shipped off with this family.

"Say hello Sora, you didn't do a very good job of it last time" Sora sighed and lifted his gaze.

"Hello" he said coldly,

"Oh hello!" Reno called waving and giving him the biggest smile that Sora though his jaw might snap, "Nice to meet you again and on such better grounds" Sora forced out a smile and watched Axel glare at him.

"You know him honey?" Reno's wife asked,

"Yeah we bumped into each other yesterday for lack of better words, when I was on my way here"

"Oh well hello Sora" she said, "My name is Rosella Itokuzu and you know my husband Reno and this is our son Axel" Axel folded his arms across his chest and just continued to glare at Sora. Sora glared back and muttered,

"Yeah hi" he didn't want to be here, he wanted to leave. Why wouldn't Stephanie just let him leave?!

"Such a sweetie" Rosella cooed coming over to pinch his cheeks. Sora started at her in disbelief, was she for real?!

"What did you want me for?" Sora asked Stephanie, pulling himself free from Rosella.

"Oh…well Sora, can you please tell me what you like?" Sora raised his eyebrows and remained silent, why did she want to know?

"Uh…running, sea-salt ice cream and…why do you want to know?" Stephanie smiled and ignored his question.

"And what do you like about school?"

"Going home" Reno smiled at Sora's answer; at least he had a sense of humour. Stephanie gave him that 'Not helpful' look and he sighed, "Music" he answered, it had been a tossup between that and P.E no guessing why he chose that one "There happy, can I go now?" Stephanie shook her head and asked him one last question.

"How do you feel about people?"

"Huh?" he said, "People? I don't like them why?" Axel smirked at him and he glared back at him. God his disliked him.

"Okay well Sora could you go get us three… uh coffee or tea?" she looked at Rosella and Reno who replied,

"Coffee milk no sugar" at exactly the same time. Sora found that a little creepy and peeving that Stephanie was using him as her coffee boy. He turned and stormed out of the room to go make some coffees.

"So?" Stephanie asked gazing at the couple. Reno and Rosella had a silent deliberation with each other and finally Reno laughed and Rosella squealed and jumped up and down.

"No" Axel moaned this was so not happening.

"Yes!" Rosella cried, "Yes, yes, yes!"

"Really?" Stephanie said in disbelief, "Really?!!" She couldn't believe it, it couldn't be happening… wow it really was… "Are you sure now?" Reno nodded and said,

"Yes we are most certain!" Rosella squealed again and hugged Reno tight.

"Okay well then" she took a deep breath and bellowed, "SORA!" Sora who had only just managed to locate some moderately presentable mugs growled, what did she want now? He turned back and stomped down the hall to her office, a full black cloud of funky aura following him. Once inside he scanned the room and instantly noticed something was up…the question was what? Stephanie smiled at him and said in a slightly well more like extremely shocked voice, "Congratulations Sora you've just been adopted!" Silence, silence…silence, Sora just stood there in disbelief. No, no! It couldn't be!

"…What?" His voice began to shake and tears began to well up in his eyes. Rosella turned to him and ran over to hug him,

"Here that" she cried happily pulling him into a hug, "I'm gonna be your new mommy!!" Sora choked on the tears that were beginning to drip down his face. No! No one could replace his mother!! He pulled himself free from Rosella and stumbled backwards.

"NO!" he cried, turning and running out of the room, "I DON'T WANT A NEW FAMILY!!!!" Rosella stared after him in confusion.

"What did I do?" she asked clueless, "He seems sad…" Reno turned to Stephanie and asked,

"What did we…?" Stephanie sighed and rubbed her temples with her worn hands,

"It's not you its Sora, he thinks that by accepting a new family he will be pushing his real family to the side and will forget about them. So he's been trying to push away anyone willing to adopt him because he doesn't want to forget his family." She smiled at them, "I understand completely if you don't want to have him now. There are many others who will be willing to have a family" Reno laughed and pulled his wife in close,

"Oh no we still want to adopt him" Rosella nodded and smiled at Stephanie,

"We'll be the best family ever!" she giggled and grinned at Stephanie. "And Axel will be a great brother to uh…"

"Sora" Reno offered,

"Yeah Sora…Sora, Sora, that's such a pretty name. Do you know what it means?"

"Sky" Stephanie said, "It means sky" Rosella smile widened and she awed,

"That's so cute, we promise that we will treasure him like our real son and he will have the best life that we can offer him" She smiled up at Reno and he nodded,

"I realise that Sora may indeed take some work and that we may not be the most functional family, but we are willing to commit to him and he will accept us I just know it" Stephanie blinked a few times, wow this man could change personalities quickly. One minute he was joking and smiling and seemingly out of it and the next he was deathly serious. But then she smiled at the couple, she could tell they would be good to Sora, she just didn't know if he would be good to them. He had always been a handful.

"Well alright then, if you would like to come back say on Monday to sign all the papers and then we can sort out when you want Sora to move in with you. Also will he be staying at his school do you think?"

"No" Reno said, "He will get a better education at Radiant Gardens High where Axels goes" he heard a groan from Axel but chose to ignore it.

"Oh okay then" Stephanie said with a sad tone, "I will arrange to get some transfer papers" she just knew Sora wasn't going to be happy to hear that he had to leave his friends, but this was a good future for Sora so she wasn't going to say anything.

"Oh I'm so happy to be having another child Reno" Rosella cooed, "And this way I don't have to get a baby bump!" she giggled and then ran over to her son, "And you get a little brother to treasure!!" Axel just growled, he didn't want a brother, especially not some poor probably disease ridden orphan. "We'll be a perfect family!!" Stephanie watched the scene play out and couldn't help but let a single tear slide down her face, Sora was the last of her eldest orphans and here he was finally getting adopted. She never thought that this day would come; she thought that Sora might have been the one child she got to keep forever…

"Well thank so much" Reno said, "We will return on Monday to finalise everything"

"Oh alright then, thank you for your generosity, we gratefully appreciate it" She bowed to them and Reno bowed back. "I trust you can find the exit" Stephanie said, "If not I shall come with you" she went to get up but Reno said,

"Oh no we will manage thanks again!" his facials changed and in an instant he wiped out a business card. "Oh and if you ever need a doctor, don't hesitate to call" he beamed at her as she took it and then all three exited her office and made their way towards the front door. Once they were all gone Stephanie let Reno's card drop down onto her desk and she sat there breathing. It was the same every time anyone got adopted; it was just like losing one of her own children. She always cried.

"I never thought I would see the day someone wanted to adopt Sora" she laughed through her tears, "He held up for so long" she laughed more recalling all the insults and rude comments Sora had made in the past to scare off potential families. "I wonder what made him tone it down this time?" she dabbed her eyes dry with a tissue and then got up to go find Sora. She needed to make sure that he was alright and not too upset about the adoption.

**...Line...**

**There it was xD Told you it was DUN DUN DUN!!! **

**Man i had fun creating Sora's foster family xDD **

**Well I hope that this chapter was worth the wait. i'll try to update more steady but i cant promise, i have no idea what life will throw at me next!!!! **

**Reviews are greatly appreaciated!!!**

**Usagi-chan OUT!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**-Yawn- Hi everyone! **

**Long time no see i know, but think about this as my Christmas Update :D Uh i haven't got much to say for myself as to my lack of updates other than please forgive my lazy self. I got rather obsessed with reading online manga's and soon i found months had passed and i have achieved nothing in life... Sad ne? **

**But alas here it is finally, the latest chapter of Forbidden Love. Gotta say, haven't written much on this lately. I'm trying to find that inspiration that floats just out of reach from me but it is a trialing task -sighs- **

**Anywho Merry Christmas all...for when it does arrive and i guess i shall try to update sooner this time. I do realise i am rather pathetic -Hides in corner- **

**Warnings: Sora's potty mouth i think -heh-**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything apart from Riku who i've secretly hidden in a box somewhere...you will never find him...ever.**

**eNjOy! **

**This is dedicated to my beta Smidge annnnd Kitsune-chan :D Love ya both!**

**...**

Sora had run, he just couldn't believe it! He didn't want to get adopted, they couldn't make him. He would run away, he wouldn't go with them!!

"I wont do it!" he cried angrily, "I won't get adopted! I WONT FOGET THEM!!" he let loose with a string of punches at the walls and let his tears flow freely down his face. he was just so angry, how could Stephanie do this to him? Didn't she love him? Why would she let him get adopted?!! "I don't want a family, I don't need one!! I WONT HAVE ONE!" more tears, more punches. He just couldn't stop. He was too mad, it was as if his eyes had clouded over with a red haze of anger and something deep inside of him had snapped, he just wanted to break and destroy anything and everything!

"Sorwa?" Sora spun still submerged in his red rage and saw a little shivering figure standing beside him, "Are you otay?" Sora slicked the tears from his eyes and they came to focus on Themas as he stared up at Sora, nearly in tears too. He didn't like seeing Sora so mad and crying. Sora froze as he looked into Thomas' eyes, they were filled with so much fear.

"…I…" he dropped his head in shame and tried to hold back the tears that wouldn't cease to flow from his eyes. He was behaving like an animal, but he was just… well he couldn't describe it.

"It otay Sora" Thomas buried his head in Sora's legs and attempted to hug him, "Chou can cry"  
Sora gasped as Thomas did this, he didn't know how to react. Finally he dropped down onto the ground and buried himself in Thomas' little frame, crying his heart dry. "Is Sorwa gowin to weave?" Thomas whispered, snuffling loudly, "Is Sora gowin to weave Thomas?" Sora pulled his head out of Thomas' shoulder and gazed into his watering eyes.

"Of course not" Sora replied faking a smile for Thomas. "I would never leave you, hell why don't we leave together!" That was it, he would show them! No one was going to adopt him!! He watched as Thomas' eyes lit up with delight and he began to bounce to and down on the stop.

"Wearlly? Togever?!" Sora smiled down at Thomas and he beamed back at him, "Yay!" He cried happily, "I can't wait!"

"Sora?!" Sora spun to see Stephanie walking towards him looking very concerned. She'd heard from other children that Sora had been trying to punch holes in the walls and had been screaming at no one and that it was freaking most of them out. Sora glared at her and jumped up to his feet, there was no way in hell that he was going to talk to her. She'd tried to adopt him!!

"Go away!" he screamed as he ran off towards the backyard.

"Sora come back here!" She called after him, but he was gone. Boy sometimes he could be insufferable! There was a slam as Sora flung open the back door and sprinted outside and she sighed, "Oh Sora" she glanced over at Thomas and asked him, "Are you alright Thomas?"

"You make Sorwa cry" was his reply, "I no like when Sorwa cry!" He growled at her and then huffed and ran off in the other direction from Sora. Secretly he was beaming from ear to ear, he couldn't wait to go away with Sora.

Sora, after running outside, had jumped the fence and then ran off down the street. He was unable to describe how he felt at the moment. Betrayed? Angry? Upset? No they all sounded too pathetic to describe how he felt right now. You felt betrayed when your lover cheated on you, angry when you team lost and upset when your faviourte shirt got ruined in the wash…so what was the right word to describe how Sora felt…he just didn't know. Perhaps there wasn't a word to describe the feeling when your very heart get ripped from your chest and the world you thought you knew suddenly begins to rip apart and you are left in darkness… or perhaps he needed to broaden his vocabulary.

"Sniff, I don't want a new family…what am I going to do? They cant make me go can they?" he kicked out at some loose stones that were on the road and continued to walk, he knew they would. "If I ran away what would I do? Where would I go? Sniff knowing Stephanie she'd hunt me down and chain me up in my new home. Its useless, I've been assigned my new prision and now I'm never going to get free!!" Deep in Sora's heart he knew what he'd told Thomas could never happen in reality, there was no way for Sora to be able to look after himself and Thomas, and well Sora wanted the best for Thomas…

"He'll find someone else" he whispered, wiping his eyes, "But I won't, I won't accept anyone in place of my family…NO ONE CAN REPLACE THEM!" he booted the next stone as hard as he could and watched it bounce along down the road. His breathing was heavy and rugged and his body was shaking violently, he just couldn't seem to calm down. "I wont go down quietly" he hissed craining his head up to the sky, "I wont let them take your memoy away from me" he watched as the stars began to appear in the ever darkening sky. "Your up there somewhere" his voice began to crack as tears threatened to start again, "And as long as I remember that…you shall never die" he closed his eyes and just stood there breathing, breathing, breathing. Until finally he was calm enough to think clearly.

"I have to talk to someone…but who? No one will understand, they wont understand how I feel…Roxas! He might" He nodded to himself and then set off at a sprint towards Roxas' house. He didn't know whether this was a good idea or not, but he just needed to talk to someone. He just had to tell someone his confusions, he needed help.

"Ding dong" The doorbell at Roxas' rang and Sora waited impatiently for anyone to answer. He waited and waited and no one came, so he tried again. still nothing, it seemed that no one was home. Now what was he going to do? He slumped down onto the steps that lead to Roxas' house and just sat there with his head buried in his hands till he began to loose feeling in most of his body.

"Brrrr" he finally shivered, rubbing his arms to try and create some warmth, "Its getting really late…and cold" his teeth chattered together and he glanced around himself at the dark and empty street. It looked like Roxas wasn't coming home, or his parents. He'd sat there waiting for a good two hours and there had been no sign of life anywhere. "I don't want to go back" he told himself as he got up, "If I go back then I'll get sent away to become 'A perfect family'" he spat out that sentence as if it were poisonous venom and kicked at the ground with his worn shoe. "I could always go find a box or some old abandoned place to sleep in" he thought back to the apartment that he grew up in and wondered if anyone had moved into it. "I'll go there" he told himself, jumping down the steps of Roxas' house. "No one will find me there and I can live in peace without any family!" he smiled despite himself and began off back towards the slums…until realisation hit him.

"…The slums…at night…alone" he shuddered remembering the last time he'd attempted it. "Okay well…Pence, I'll go stay with…nah I couldn't put up with his family and Stephanie is bound to phone them" suddenly his face lit up and he got the most devious thought ever. "I wonder if Hayner and Sifer want a third person for their fishing trip." Those two he could put up with cause they would leave him alone and spend all their time with each other…and he could tease the hell out of them. He sighed, "No they've probably left already…ARGH WHY DOES MY LIFE HAVE TO SUCK SO BAD?!!" he kicked out at the nearest tree he could find and cursed when he foot began to throb. "Why did you have to leave me to this future? Didn't you care at all?...I cared for you" more silence followed as he just stood there leaning against the tree. Nothing made sense anymore, he couldn't see a way of this adoption at all…he was stuck.

"Sora?" Sora spun to see a familiar set of blue eyes frowning at him.

"Roxas?" he whisprerd. He heard a sigh and smiled, it was Roxas.

"Sora what are you doing out here this late? Do you know how cold it is?" Sora couldn't help but smile more at Roxas' attempt to mother him. He did hate it though, but at least not all of his world had been completely thrown into a worm hole and spat out in some parrall universe.

"I…I wanted to talk" Sora whispered walking towards him. Roxas frowned at him, something was up. Sora usually never wanted to talk…ever.

"Well come inside then. I'm not going to freeze my ass of out here" he muttered turning and walking back towards his house.

"Okay" Sora whispered following him.

"Have you been here long?" Roxas asked as they arrived at his door and Sora saw Roxas' foster parents waiting there for him.

"No" Sora lied, "I uh just came before" Roxas scoffed and shook his head.

"Sure" he replied, "Hey mom its just Sora" he called to his mother, "Not a burglar" His mother noticed Sora and smiled warmly at him.

"Oh hello Sora, it's a bit late to be out on your own. Why don't you come inside and get warm? We'll make you a nice cup of coco If you'd like" Sora felt a pang in his chest. He wished she wouldn't look at him like that; it made hating her so much harder.

"…Thanks" he mumbled keeping his gaze on the ground. He followed Roxas inside and up to his room. Once inside Roxas took a seat on his bed and motioned for Sora to sit down on his bean bag. There wasn't much to describe when it came to Roxas' room. It was white and has a lot of white and blue furniture in it. He had a blue covered single bed, a white bookshelf and desk where he kept his sterio, a blue chair and beanbag and lots of books. Roxas didn't use a lot of technology; he was what could be called a nerd. He preferred to read and just listen to music.

"So whats the matter Sora?" Roxas asked folding his arms across his chest. He was still pissed at Sora for trying to blow him off, "I thought you were busy this weekend…" Sora remained silent, he didn't know if he wanted to tel Roxas the truth… but what else could he do? He needed to tell someone and he was sure that no one else would understand. Roxas watched Sora sit there with his head drooped towards the ground and frowned, was there seriously something up? Like something life or death? He saw a single tear dip down Sora's cheek and gasped, Sora never cried in front of anyone! "Sora?" he asked tentivily getting up, "Whats wrong?"

"I…" Sora found himself choking on his words as he tried despertaly to control his emotions. He didn't want to cry in front of Roxas. "They…"

"Come on Sora, just say it" Roxas said crouncing down beside him. "It's okay"

"Its all over" Sora whispered finally lifting his head so he could stare right into Roxas' eyes. Roxas gasped as he saw the anger, hurt, confusion, rage, resentment, and soo much hate flowing around in them. "I was so close, a few more days even…" Roxas frowned, what was this all about? "So close…I could have been free…"

"Sora did…" he started before Sora whipped his head around so Roxas couldn't see his face any more,

"They came and they took it all away from me…" Roxas gasped, surely no! it couldn't be?

"Sora did you get adopted?" he asked, his eyes widening in astonishment so much that they nearly popped out of his head.

"…" Sora didnt reply, he didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to give in.

"Oh my god Sora, really?" it was just too impossible to believe, Sora adopted?!...well that would explain his weird behaviour. Roxas fell back down onto his carpet in shock.

"I don't want to be adopted, I don't need some stupid freaken perfect family!!!" Sora flared smashing his fists down onto his knees. "It's not fair!" Roxas was at a loss for words, he just couldn't believe the situation. He had actually thought it impossible for any human to want to adopt Sora…he just had to find out who it was!!

"Wow Sora" he said attemping to comfort Sora, "That's…wow" He exhaled and shook his head, how was he meant to approach this? "Uh…who, who is adopting you?"

"…" Sora made some uncoherrent growl under his breath and continued to glare at Roxas' wall.

"Sora…" Roxas said warningly,

"Okay fine…" Sora huffed and glared at Roxas, "You wanna know who is trying to adopt me but will fail! Axel's family!! There happy?!" Roxa's expression was unreadable, he just sat there gawking at Sora.

"No way" he whispered his eyes this time actually popping out of his head. "How?! Why?! When?!" There were so many questions, this just had to be a joke.

"Well you know, people come to the orphanage" Sora stated with sarcasm and Roxas growled, "Fine but you cant tell anyone" Roxas nodded, he wouldn't tell anyone…yet "Well I don't know, I wasn't even nice to them! Argh I don't want to be adopted, I would have to live with Axel for fucks sake and his dad is a complete nutto, not to mention his mother…I don't think she even has one brain cell!" Roxas' just continued to sit there like a stranded goldfish, this was all too much. Axel's family wanted to adopt Sora?! Axel…wow

"I just can't believe it, they actually said they wanted to adopt you?"

"We're gonna be the perfect family!" Sora spat in reply, mimicking Rosella. He closed his eyes and dropped his head once more, this whole situation sucked. Why couldn't they have picked someone like Thomas, he was cute and adorable and probably wanted a family, although Sora wouldn't wish a brother like Axel on poor Thomas. "What am I going to do Roxas?" he whispered sadly, "I don't want to get adopted…"

"Well Sora" Roxas stated truthfully, "There's nothing you can do. Legally your still not old enough to live on your own and if they want to adopt you then well, you at least have to trial it. If it doesn't work then you can always go back within the first two weeks…"

"Really?" Sora cired, "If I piss them off so badly in those two weeks they can send me back?!" Roxas sighed, he probably shouldn't have told Sora that…

"Uh..." He mumbled,

"Oh god Roxas you're a genius!"

"Isn't he" Both turned to see Roxas' mother standing in his doorway with two cups of hot coco. "He's our little genius" she smiled as Roxas tried not to blush.

"Mom" he said jumping up to get the coco,

"Sorry" she laughed, "Well that's great to see some of Roxas' friends coming round, do you want to stay the night then Sora?" she asked handing her son the coco and awaiting a reply. Sora debated the offer, he didn't really want to stay, but then he didn't want to return to the orphanage either.

"Um…" He looked into her eyes and found himself begin to cave. "I…" No he caved to no one! No family was going to make him do anything!! "I have to get back sorry, Stephanie will be wondering where I am" there it was, the look he was pleading she wouldn't give him.

"Oh…That's okay" he sighed and looked down into the coco that Roxas gave him,

"Thank you for the coco" he whispered not looking up.

"You're welcome Sora" she said sweetly, "Do you want my husband to run you home when you're ready?" She asked, "Its getting rather late and you should walk the streets at night"

"Oh no that's okay" Sora mumbled, truth was he was looking forward to the quiet walk. He was sure things would be anything but quiet when he got back to the Orphanage.

"Okay well have fun then you two" she smiled at the two boys and shut Roxas' door.

"You don't have to be so awkward around them Sora" Roxas muttered, "They're only trying to be nice" he took a sip of his coco and waited for Sora to come back at him, but he didn't. "Sora?" Sora stood up and handed his coco to Roxas.

"Sorry but I have to go" he cried as Roxas tried to grab his cup before it fell to the ground. Sora turned and sprinted out of his room.

"Sora wait!" Roxas placed the two cups down on his desk before running off after him. He heard his front door open and shut again and sighed, "Dickhead…" he muttered, "But I guess I can forgive you under the circumstances. I just can't believe it!" he shook his head, "Sora getting adopted…He must be so fucked up right now. I'd better go check on him tomorrow, knowing him he'll try something again like running away to live by himself and nearly get kidnapped again." his eyes narrowed as he remembered Sora first desperate attempt to escape, it had not ended well… it was lucky that he was still alive. He groaned and returned to his room, everything was just too complicated right now.

Sora sprinted out the front door of Roxas' home and out onto the sub zero street. Everything was completely dark now, the stars shining bright it the night sky, but at least Radiant Gardens had good street lights… he swallowed hard and closed his eyes for a moment as he stood there on the frozen road.

"You don't have to be so awkward Sora" he told himself, "Just accept everyone!" he huffed and shoved his cold hands into the pockets of his faded ripped jeans. He wished now that he'd brought his jumper with him. His black shirt held up pretty much no defence against the cold. He turned to head back towards the orphanage and began to jog down the road, it was cold and that was the only way he kept his blood pumping. "Maybe I'm not like you Roxas" he muttered as he ran, "Maybe I don't want to accept…" he continued to mutter things like this all the way home, at least when he wasn't dodging drunken people, drug addics and anything else that inhabited the streets at night.

By the time he reached the Orphanage he was utterly esgausted. This whole day had been uttrly draining, school, friends…adoption. He just wanted to curl up in his bed and not wake up. He slinked into the backyard, by sliding over the fence and crept up to the back door. He was pleading, really pleading that by a gist of magic it would be open…but it wasn't. "Damn it" he cursed, "Now I'll have to find a window, or…" he shuddered, "Wake Stephanie up" That was by far his last resort, he didn't want to talk to her today, or ever. He walked around the Orphanage and tried all the windows but none of them were open. He groaned, it looked like his hand was forced. He had to take the front door. He trudged up to it and decided to see if that by chance it just happened to be open, but NO nothing went his way ever! "God damn stupid building, go die!!" there was a creak as the door opened and a tired face poked out.

"Oh thank god its you Sora" Sora cringed as Stephanie pulled him inside, she looked awful. "I've been so worried!" Don't say that. please don't say that. "I can't believe you stayed out till this late, I couldn't sleep at all" Please stop, "Where were you?" Don't, don't say this. "Oh Sora please don't do that ever again"

"WHY DO YOU CARE?!" Sora exploded, here she was saying all this when she would just easily adopt him off to some family he didn't even know. "Just leave me alone" he yanked his arm free from her hold and sprinted off down the hallway to the hall where he jumped straight into bed still fully clothed and pulled his blanket over his head, so no one would notice the tears dripping out of his eyes. Stephanie stood there with one hand on her mouth, her body was shaking.

"Sora" she whispered, "Wh…" he voice failed her and a tear dripped down onto her hand. More tears fell as she stood there and she fell back against one of the walls, her legs now failing her. Her Sora, the little Sora she'd raised and treasured now hated her. She closed her stinging eyes and tried to stop herself from crying but she couldn't. finally she opened them when a little voice asked.

"Mommy" it was one of the younger ophans called Sophie, "Are you alright mommy?" Some of them took to calling her mommy, it was just natural for them. She wiped her eyes and crouched down beside Sophie,

"Yes" she whispered warmly, "I'm okay, but I'll be even better if I can have a hug" Sophie giggled and put her little arms around Stephanie as Stephanie picked her up.

"Better?" she whispered,

"Much" Stephanie sighed and smiled the best she could at Sophie; "Now you should be in bed miss" she joked. Sophie giggled again and wriggled out of her grip and back down onto the ground.

"Okay Mommy nite!!" she giggled one last time and then ran off down the hallway to go back to sleep. Stephanie sighed; she had to remember her duty. To look after all the children of the Orphanage until they got adopted into a family of their own. She couldn't afford to get mixed up in her emotions; she had to think of everyone else first. She nodded to herself before setting off to bed herself, she had a lot to do tomorrow and it wouldn't wait just because she felt the need to cry.

**...**

**Tada. Wasn't it great -trying to boost my own ego :D- A terrible failed attempt i know, but i try. Oh well leave a review all and i hope you enjoyed it!**

**Minx aka Usagi-chan :D**


End file.
